


drakōn

by prestoalbatross (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Fereldan Frostback - Freeform, Fille Frostback, Gen, High Dragons, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prestoalbatross
Summary: there are many things to be said about what humans and non-humans alike fear. beautiful and powerful creatures, such as the high dragons that roam thedas, are customarily feared and despised.which suits them just fine--if no one knows their secrets then no one will bother them, right?





	drakōn

Traveling through the Hinterlands was never a fun excursion. Especially now that templars and mages were freely fighting amongst themselves, causing mass destruction in their wake. Still, Ori pushed through, undaunted. That was until the tell-tale screech of a high dragon rant out overhead. Perking up to the noise, Niko looked to the sky as a large, winged shadow fell over the party. Discontent rippled through the group and they avoided looking at the beast, except for Niko, whose eyes trailed the flight path in an attempt to predict where she would land. 

“There haven’t been dragons in Thedas for a long time...” Harding commented softly. “That we were aware of.” Niko responded, writing something on a spare piece of parchment. The vexation of the group became near palpable as all eyes fell on Niko, trying to decipher his cryptic statement. He had a penchant for making them with no follow up. Annoying and equally unnerving for those around him. The Inquisitor frowned, waving her hand to rally everyone back into action. As long as they avoided the dragon’s flight path, they were fine. Dragons avoided contact with humans—well any creature that would try to harm them, really—and since she wasn’t flying in the direction of Redcliffe there was no reason to halt everything and investigate. With a glance that didn’t betray the worry she felt; Ori couldn’t help but notice Niko’s fixation on with the dragon’s flight path. Still a way out from Redcliffe, Cassandra suggested they stop for the evening. The Hinterlands were already dangerous enough as it was, no reason to stumble around in the dark. As the camp came to life and the sun set, Niko stole away from the group under the cover of dusk and, what he assumed, unseen. He was not, however; on his way out, he was spotted by a newly hired mercenary by the name of Lucio—though Niko knew him by a different name, just as Lucio knew him by something else as well. Curious, the mercenary trailed him. By the time the sun had completely set, the mercenary knew where they were at. This was the direction of the dragon. Why the hell was this tiny elf seeking out a high dragon? From a safe distance, he watched as Niko—in a rather brazen act—step right into the dragon’s territory. There was sudden movement and low, dangerous hissing noise as the dragon lumbered out of her resting place; eyes locked onto the intruder while tendrils of flame licked at the sides of her jowls. 

“Fille...” Niko murmured, lowering his gaze. No longer aggravated, the dragon—in almost a dog like fashion—sat back on her haunches and tilted her head to get a better look at the elf. Niko lifted his gaze to meet Fille’s, even from this distance Lucio could see the smile on his face. Just as the calm had settled it was once again disturbed by an eruption of magic which startled Lucio and pushed him further back into hiding. Once everything calmed down, a young woman of the same ilk as Niko stood where the dragon once was. Flowing sandy hair framed her tawny face that was lit up in excitement. “Da’len!” Fille exclaimed, enveloping him in a tight hug that pushed his face directly into her breasts. A bit flustered, Niko wriggled from her grasp and straightened out his clothes. Fille’s amber eyes glimmered under the moonlight, veins of gold and red traveled along her body indicating the immense power that dwelled within her. 

“Fille, you’re, uh...” Niko trailed off, gesturing to her body in an up and down motion. “Oh, right, right... Clothes,” She laughed. 

“Spend too much time in that form and you forget about those things.” She waved her hand and a shimmering light wrapped around her before shortly vanishing leaving her clad in a radiant crimson dress, glittering strands of gold embroidered along the hems and train of the gown. From his place of hiding, Lucio mentally cursed Niko for mentioning her nudity. “You can come out, Lucio.” Niko sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The dragon turned to face Lucio as he stepped out from behind the rock formation that concealed him, a quizzical look on her features. 

“A shem?” Niko nodded as Lucio joined his side, fascinated by the woman’s powers. She was equally fascinated with him, taking to walking circles around Lucio and examining him from head to toe with intense, almost child-like, interest. Fille as well as the rest of the high dragon avoided most humans as much as possible. More often than not they only sought to kill them for their skins and various other harvestable materials. Also, to “get rid of the pests”. Fille wasn’t fond of that reasoning. “So, are all of you elves?” Lucio asked, still a bit dumbfounded. Fille’s musical laugh echoed throughout the canyon. 

“No, no. Only some of us,” She smiled sweetly at the blond mercenary, “We range from elves, humans, and even a Qunari is amongst our ranks.” Niko hung back silently; he had heard all this before. Lucio, on the other hand, was absolutely floored by her words. And also, just floored that these dragons had physical human—or humanoid—forms. The mouth of the cavern that opened up to the landing they stood on caught Fille’s attention, torchlight flickered from within it and voices rung out for Lucio and Niko. A search party. By the Gods, that woman was too cautious Niko thought. 

“Looks like I better go...” Fille frowned, stepping away from the duo. “Regrettably, yes.” Niko replied, beginning to walk away. Catching his arm, Fille tugged him back into a quick embrace. She whispered something in his ear before kissing his forehead and releasing him. 

“Come visit me again, Illyrian, and bring your handsome friend too.” She shot a wink at Lucio and he grinned, much to the chagrin of Niko. With a curt wave, Fille stepped away towards the edge of the cliff, magic already blanketing her as she teetered on the edge, eventually spilling over into a freefall. An uproars gust of wind accompanied by a near-deafening screech reverberated through the canyon as Fille took flight one more, vanishing into the clouds as the search party cleared the cave. “We need a reason for being out here now...” Niko approached Lucio and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down into a surprisingly aggressive kiss. Shocked, but not really opposed, Lucio yanked Niko against him—stunning the elf as well. Even though they heard the search party coming close, knowing full well they were in sight of a few members given the gasps. Both men remained connected, the kiss growing more intense by the second. Finally, they separated, but not without a defeated groan from Niko. With his hands resting on Niko’s hips, Lucio cocked his head to eye the group in annoyance. 

“We’re busy.” He hissed. Cullen, the leader of the party, squinted at the couple. “The Inquisitor was worried about you, Duvain.” His face contorted into a twiggy sneer as he looked Lucio up and down—making his disapproval of their relations clear. Turning to face Cullen with an arm wrapped around Niko’s waist, Lucio spoke through gritted teeth. 

“So glad she sent her watchdog after us.” Niko nudged Lucio, as much as he didn’t care for Cullen, he also didn’t want to start a fight in the middle of the night. And Fille was still nearby. With a bitter scoff, Cullen turned away and walked away, leaving the search party with the couple. The silence was awkward as everyone shuffled away, knowing they had intruded on an intimate moment. “Gods, I really do hate that man.” Lucio huffed; his posture relaxing as everyone disappeared. 

“Join the club.” Niko’s body also went lax as he sighed. The wind picked up behind them as an animalistic scream pierced the quiet. Gesturing forward, Lucio ushered Niko back towards the camp. There was nothing for them on that cliffside anymore, though that didn’t stop Niko from looking back one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small multi-chapter fic I'm working on in between larger projects that was inspired by the thought that what if the other high dragons were mages too, like flemeth.
> 
> hope you enjoy. kudo and subscribe for more content. thanks! :)


End file.
